Somebody That I Used To Know
by satzu
Summary: UKxChile. un difícil final por la falta de comunicación.


personajes pertenecientes a Himaruya, y Chile Andrés (de UKxChile de DA)

inspirada por la canción de Gotye "Somebody That I Used To Know" versión de Glee cantada por Blaine Anderson y su hermano mayor.

me disculpo de ante mano por algún error ortográfico o gramatical, a pesar de que lo revise varias veces siempre pasa algo de largo...

* * *

Somebody That I Used To Know

estaba impaciente en frente de una pequeña escuela donde ya se retiraban los pequeños niños, la tarde estaba un poco fría y las nubes amenazaba con querer llover, por lo que avía pocas personas, y el como un bobo esperando con la bufanda por la nariz, lo vio salir un poco deprisa, con las manos en los bolsillos por la vereda, corrió un poco para darle alcance, tomo su codo y lo jira para poder verle la cara y terminar con todo esto

El castaño un poco sorprendido, le da una mirada con esos ojos miel que tanto amo y que hoy le congelan, una sonrisa suelta sale del rubio, la arrogancia era una de sus mascaras que el chico mas joven no soportaba... Como fue que terminaron de esta forma tan deprimente.

_Arthur POV _

Cuando lo conoció fue por una petición de su madre ella no podía ir a recoger a petter y sus hermanos ya avían dado sus escusas y el no tuvo opción, después de su trabajo se dirigió a la pequeña escuela al ver a su pequeño hermano jugar con sus amigos se acerco para que recogiera sus cosas y retirarse lo mas rápido posible, pero petter quería decir adiós a su profesor, claro siempre imagino a una muchacha joven y en el peor de los casos una mujer mayor lo que no significaba un problema, al seguir al pequeño lo vio acercarse a un joven de cabello castaño muy oscuro, no pudo apreciar su rostro ya que el ángulo no le permitía pero si aprecio otros atributos que generosamente aparecían al frente suyo, el aspecto del chico le recordaba a alguien pero se olvido de todo cuando el joven dirigió su mirada a el, nunca avía visto unos ojos de dulce miel.

-¿debes ser el padre de petter?-

-no, no soy tan mayor... el es mi hermano pequeño- respondió algo incomodo y el chico se sonrojo hasta el cuello

-lo siento, es que hay alumnos con padres muy jóvenes, solo pensé... que... que?...- fue algo tan tierno verlo balbucear tratando de justificarse

-no te preocupes no es algo grave- el chico levanto su rostro y le dio una tierna sonrisa, ya no sabia que hacer, mantener la conversación o salir corriendo con o sin petter

-creo que petter se esta impacientando, bueno fue un gusto- se agacha a la altura de petter- recuerda mañana tienes que traer algo que te guste para presentarlo y pórtate bien con tu hermano mayor... Adiós petter

No pudo hacer nada mientras el chico hablaba con petter ya avía mas niños esperando por despedirse de el y algunos padres con ganas de hablar un poco por lo que no tubo opción ni de decir adiós. Durante el camino a casa pudo sacar solo el nombre del profesor era Andres, pero le llamaban Andy, su hermano se veía algo receloso de decir mas, así que espero para consultar a su madre, de ella supo que era el ayudante de la profesora y que estaba en practica tenia apenas 18 años, avía llegado ese año.

A partir de hay avia ido a buscar a petter todos los días su madre sabia que avía un porque pero no se molesto en preguntar ya que agradecía el que fuera, así pudo conocer un poco mas al ayudante y entablar una conversación un poco mas decente pero de hay a mas no fue posible.

En una fiesta que daban los amigos de los amigos de sus amigos, lo volvió a encontrar y hay reconoció donde avía visto el parecido al parecer era el hermano mas pequeño de uno de sus compañeros de universidad, Antonio hora que los veía juntos tenían un parecido, el único problema es que no podía acercarse ya que Antonio por alguna Razón a penas lo vio entrar lo miraba con odio, no se explico pero era evidente como todos sus métodos de acercarse fueron frustrados por este.

El como terminaron junto fue tan extraño, Andrés se alejo unos minutos de Antonio el lo intercepto, lo llevo algo mas aparte y el dispuesto hablar, pero Andres tenia otra idea por lo que sintió los labios del pequeño y el solo se unió a la guerra que tenían sus lenguas, la mezcla de sabores, lo cálido de sus bocas y el temblor de las manos que trataban de aferrarse en sus hombros fue suficiente para subirle la temperatura y llevarse al niño a algún lugar mas cómodo.

Su relación fue perfecta tenían mucho en común se complementaban, sus peleas eran mínimas, compartían tantas cosas, pero algo en ello dejo de ser gratificante, ya no estaba la chispa y el hambre de tenerlo, todo solo duro al rededor de 2 años.

Ya no sabia que hacer, el estar juntos seguía siendo tan relajante para el, pero necesitaba la aventura el riesgo y en esa época conoció a Alfred un Chico alto de hermosos ojos azules, rubio y muy alegre siempre llevaba una enorme sonrisa, Alfred y Andrés eran todo lo opuesto con uno sentía las ganas de gritar, llorar, reír al mismo tiempo, y con el otro sentía el cariño, donde podía descansar y sentirse escuchado, pero necesitaba lo otro en ese minuto.

_Andres POV_

cuando conoció a Arthur fue amor a primera vista para el, le encanto los ojos verde brillante que le miraban curioso, ese pelo rubio cenizos y sus cejas peculiares eran encantadora en ese rostro, su hermano mayor los vio un día mientras Arthur fue a buscar al pequeño petter, no fue muy linda la discusión que tuvieron en esa ocasión, ellos peleaban mucho y el hecho de ser siempre el olvidado y que sus otros hermanos tuvieran toda la atención no fue fácil, saco todo en grito y Antonio no tenia la culpa solo estaba tratando de protegerlo de el rubio.

Pero el quería una oportunidad con Arthur, hasta que se dio en aquella fiesta que daban los amigos de Antonio que cortés-mente lo arrastraron a ir, cuando lo vio entrar no pudo estar mas agradecido de no oponer mucha resistencia hay estaba hermoso como siempre, su hermano se encargo de mantenerlos separados gran parte de la noche pero el era mas vivas y se perdió un buen rato con Arthur en algunas de las habitaciones solo quería una oportunidad pero obtuvo mucho mas, su relación era una tasa de leche por lo menos durante dos años y un poco mas, pero algo cambio Arthur ya no me abrasaba, ni besaba como antes, sus ojos me miraban culpables.

Cuando las cosas comenzaron mal para Arthur, lo culpaba de todo, de sus errores, de sus tristezas, de su fracaso, no sabia que hacer para remediarlo, en una ocasión se le ocurrió ir a buscarlo donde trabajaba para darle una sorpresa y pasear, cenar algo que no hicieran comúnmente, pero el mundo callo a mis pies hay estaba besando aun chico alto rubio, se fue casa no podía hacer nada solo llorar y esperar.

Arthur nunca fue capas de confesar la verdad y el no estaba dispuesto a estar esperando a que se decidiera, no soporto mas solo quería irse

-Arthur, tengo algo que decir- los ojos verde lo miraron mientras se acercaba al sillón donde estaba

-habla, que te detiene- odiaba cuando se ponía en actitud arrogante, pero los dos podían jugar

- me aburre todo esto no somos lo de antes y creo que no cambiara nada de nosotros dejemos esto, no quiero vivir así, podemos ser amigos hablar debes en cuando- dijo de manera convincente a pesar que dolía

-bien, rompamos entonces Andrés, no quiero estar atrapado con alguien que solía conocer- no quería analizar las palabras de Arthur pero su historias quedaba hasta aquí.

-adiós Arthur- beso la frente del rubio y se retiro en silencio

_Arthur POV_

Su rompimiento fue tranquilo se sintió feliz de que todo terminara sin daño, que no hubiera culpables que no hubo llantos ni gritos, pero de todo esto algo no estaba bien. Después de unos días su puerta sonó, al abrir se encontró de cara con Antonio y un Chico mas que no conocía.

-que quieres Carriedo- dijo algo molesto, nunca fue una visita agradable

-vengo a buscar algunas cosas, ropas y discos de Andrés- eso fue doloroso por que no vino Andrés a buscarlo

-Claro pasa esta por aquí, ya te las paso.

No podía ser que Andrés fuera tan idiota y mandar a su hermano y un amigo a buscar sus cosas si el puede venir no habían quedado de amigos, no que podían verse, hablar y pasar un rato, tomo su teléfono y marca el numero recurrente primero el tono y después esa vos odiosa de la grabadora informando que el numero esta fuera de servicio, trato y trato con el mismo resultado solo avía una opción Andrés cambio el numero de su celular y ni loco llamaba a su casa.

Fue tan fácil en un principio acostumbrarse a las cosas nueva, ya no tenia los problemas de antes, Andres era parte de un recuerdo en su adicción por la tristeza, tuvieron sus momentos pero cuando la monotonía y la rutina entre ellos se volvió insoportable y no sabían que hacer, final,mente decidimos darle un final a nuestra historia.

Pero estaba molesto se suponía que serian amigos, hablar debes en cuando no dijo eso, fue al lugar donde lo conoció, la tarde estaba un poco fría y la chaqueta y la bufanda parecía no ser suficiente, ya se retiraban los niños, y finalmente lo vio salir, corrió un poco para alcanzarlo, tomo su codo, y lo giro, su mirada de sorpresa cambio rápidamente una fría, no pudo evitar una sonrisa por el nerviosismo, aquí todo estaba mal

-¿que quieres?- rujió el pequeño castaño

-No tenías que caer tan bajo, hacer que tu hermano fuera a buscar tus cosas y luego cambiar tu numero, bueno da igual supongo que ya no lo necesito , pero ahora solo eres alguien a quien yo conocía- dijo un poco controlando sus ganas de gritarle

-yo no quería vivir de esa manera, tratando de complacerte ,esperando dándole importancia a cada palabra que dices, dijiste que podíamos terminar y que no querías estar con alguien quién creías conocer- dijo el castaño mas fuerte

-Pero no hacía falta que me apartaras de esa forma hacer como si nunca hubiese sucedido y que no fuéramos nada y ya ni siquiera necesito tu amor pero me tratas como a un desconocido y eso duele- susurro las palabras al menos el castaño podía oírlo y agradecía que no había tanta personas y el que pasaba trataba de no mirarlos

-De vez en cuando pienso en todas las veces que me engañaste y como siempre me hacías creer que algo que había hecho mal, me culpabas de todo... Y no me mires como tonto se que me engañaste, te vi- dijo un poco mas suave, ya mas calmado

-De vez en cuando pienso en cuando estábamos juntos y también en cuando decías que te sentías tan feliz que podrías morir, me dije que tú eras para mí ... pero me sentía tan solo en tu compañía...- miro a Andres, su mirada cambio un poco ya no era de ira ni fría solo era de indiferencia, odiaba esa mirada- así que cuando terminamos... bueno, tú dijiste que podíamos seguir siendo amigos, pero debo admitir que me alegré de que todo se hubiera terminado.

- no se que esperas, entiendo que te sentías solo y que buscaras a alguien mas, pero podrías verlo dicho, terminar de jugar conmigo, y ir tranquilo pero no tenias que hacerlo peor, no sabes como dolió y es lo mínimo que puedes sentir ahora, el que llegaras ni un beso o un abrazo yo también me sentía solo, pero cuando quise arreglarlo, tu también en contraste una solución metiendo tu lengua hasta la garganta del rubio, verdad- dijo de manera tan fría y sin emociones, que se sintió romper

-no me justifico, es solo que estaba cansado y no quería dejar que lo de nosotros terminara tan feo, entiendo que te doliera, y que debí decirlo, pero en ese momento no eras a quien conocí, cambiaste tanto, tan absorto por tu trabajo y el estudio, tan frió nada de ti era a quien ame nada- dijo casi sin aliento

-Bien, dejemos esto... ya terminamos, no... No somos quien solíamos conocer, y punto final, no te quiero serca, ni saber de ti, amigos nunca fuimos y menos ahora

-supongo que ahora solo eres alguien a quien yo conocía... Adiós Andy, fue un gusto- Andres da la vuelta y camina algo nervioso

-adiós...- escucho a lo lejos ya que Andres miro desde unos metros y el no se avía movido.


End file.
